1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solid-state laser apparatus and a laser system.
2. Related Art
As exposure light sources for use in manufacturing of semiconductor devices, KrF excimer laser apparatuses outputting laser light in the deep ultraviolet region and ArF excimer laser apparatuses outputting laser light in the vacuum ultraviolet region have been used. In these laser apparatuses, laser light output from a master oscillator containing a gas gain medium is amplified by an amplifier also containing a gas gain medium.